SPR Adventures of Mai Taniyama 1
by RyuuFuyuScarlet
Summary: 3 years has been and gone 3 years since Naru broke Mai's heart and left with Lin to burry Eugene's body. Mai decided she is going to continue ghost hunting until she ran into a demon what ended her she had so much she wanted to do and she wanted to prove just how strong she can be all is lost for our Mai but wait Mai is offerd a deal she cant refuse.what will happen. Onhold/rewrite
1. Chapter 1 The Death and Resurrection

**SPR Adventures of Mai Taniyama**

**Fuyuko: Are we finally doing this? =3**

**Ryuu: Yes we are sister.**

**Fuyuko: I can't wait to read the reviews. =3**

**Ryuu: I can. -,-**

**Fuyuko: can I start us of? =D**

**Ryuu: Knock yourself out.**

**Fuyuko: RyuuFuyuScarlet does not own Ghost hunt or any of the ghost hunt cast Please review! \\_**

**Chapter one **

**The Death and Resurrection**

Darkness surrounded her, her heart beat getting slower and slower as a Demon increased its strength around her neck. She Tried to kick herself free and scratch the demon's hands away but it was no use, black patches start to fill her vision and she starts to lose her strength her thoughts travelled to her Family her mum her farther her friends her new family and finally to her boss who left and left her heart broken one year ago how much she misses him. Tears start falling freely as she made silent apologies to all of her family "I'm sorry" until she is finally was greeted with darkness, her heart stop Mai Taniyama was no more. Mai slowly opened her eyes and found herself falling surrounded by nothing more than darkness, it was odd she did not feel afraid nor did she feel any regret it was peaceful suddenly a blinding bright orb came out of no were and started hovering around Mai. "Foolish child" the voice echo "you thought you could take on a demon by yourself with your powers you deserves to be consumed by the demon and spend eternity in your own personal hell!" the voice boomed. "however child you are what I been looking for to escape my fate I will Grant you one last chance at life for a price" the voice stated Mai leapt at the offer for one more chance at living "oh god yes please yes" she cried "what ever the price is so please I don't want to die!" as Mai shouted with tears falling freely. The orb stayed silent for a moment before speaking in a caring voice how a mother comforts her small child "the price is a soul bonding my soul will bond onto your soul you will gain some of my powers and with it you will rid of the demon that killed you". "Now child if you still wish to fight for your life come to me and be bound to me" whispered the orb. Mai wiped her tears from her face and turns to face the orb "Who or what are you" whispered Mai before reaching out and to hold the orb between in her hands. "I no longer have a name child as for what I am, I am a demon who just wants to escape this hell knowing this will you still bound?" the orb asks. Mai thought for a second thinking to herself can I really trust a demon she closes her eyes to think. What seemed to be 3 minutes she opened her eyes and Said "I will still bound with you since I want to live and please Mizuki call me Mai". "Mizuki? Why did you call me Mizuki" asked the spirit slightly surprised with the sudden naming. "well I have to call you something since you don't have a name and I'm not really confortqble with calling someone who is saving my life a demon" Mai honestly said" you don't like like?".The orb stayed silent for a short while before answering "no I do like it chil-Mai it just catch me of guard" the orb admits "very well" smiled Mai and she brought the orb closer to her heart letting Mizuki sink into Mai's body, suddenly the whole area was enveloped into a bright light as mai's soul falls back into her body, the demon that killed her looked surprised as it shrikes at her moving in for the kill only to be hit by and invisible wall. "My my you looked surprised after hitting my shield" a voice Boomed and Mai's body slowly floats up from the fall and slowly lands on her feet. With Her normal short brown hair growing and changing to a snow white color at a fast pace till it passes her waist stopping her eye color changed from her normal chestnut brown to a crimson red with sharp pupils. The demon Shrikes more sending whirlwind sickles at her shield only to be disintegrated upon impacted."I the great demon Mizuki will take revenge for my host for an eye for an eye and tooth for an tooth…a life for a life" Declared Mizuki as she raises her hand sending the demon crashing to the wall and then slowly ripping it apart with her PK. With blood spattered all over her she walked over to the reminds stuck her index finger in the it's blood putting her finger inside her mouth and proceeded to suck. "Now then Mai show me how well you can live your life" said Mizuki as she started to laugh historical.

* * *

Masako POV

I woke up screaming in my bed from having a nightmare. Sure I do have nightmares but never like this never of one of my close friends dying.

"It's just a dream it's just a dream" I tried to convince myself still unable to get rid of the image of Mai lying on the ground with lifeless eyes looking up to me.

"Something is wrong something very wrong" I cried.

Me and Mai use to never get along since we were rivals in love but after Oliver left I came to realize that I was only using him as a substitute for his twin brother Eugene. I felt like such a fool and even hurt Mai all the times I force took him on dates.

"I know its late ill try and call her ill try and call her" I whispered picking up my mobile to call Mai.

However once I went to Mai's house to apologies I found her door open slightly so I invited myself in only to find Mai crying at her table with a razor close to her wrist. I found myself walking right up to her and slapped her to knock some sense into her.

Flash back

A Slapped echoed around the room as I stare down At Mai. Mai staring back at me with a confused face.

Mai: a-ah... M- Masako what are doing here?

Me: Mai ARE YOU AN IDIOT! What the HELL were you thinking?

Mai realize what she was about to do she looked down at her own two hands on the table and whisper Sorry repeatedly tears falling at a steady pace hitting the table

I sighed at her then sat down next to her.

Me: Mai what happened?

Mai: I-it-its Naruuuu *sniffle* a-a-after we found g-genes body I-I confessed*sniffle* a-a-and h-he t-turned me down s-saying d-do y-you love m-me or E-Eugene *sniff*w-when I-tried to say th-th-that I loved him –h-he just said n-no I don't love him and th-that I loved Eugene.

After that Mai poured her heart out I could only sit there and hold her until she stopped. After she calmed down I confessed my feelings that it was Eugene I was interested in and then I apologies to Mai for how I treated her. Mai started to cry even more when I apologies.

And thus start our new friendship I even took her with me on some privet cases I had she even helped out on my show we became like sisters. I even confessed that I may have feelings for john to her.

Present

"Ahh no one is answering" I shouted feeling frustrated I headed to the kitchen

In an attempt to calm down I made myself a cup of tea glancing at the time which showed it was 5:36AM and worked out what to do. Considering that Mai has moved and no longer stayed at her old apartment and haven't told me her address yet so I can't come to check on her and since it's still early it's not like I can go knocking every were so for now I'll wait and then ask john to help look for her he might be able to get into contact with Takigawa and Matsuzaki to help out as well.

* * *

Mai's POF

Waking up with the sunlight in my eyes I leaned forward and started to stretch hearing some of my muscles click I began to rub my tired eyes looking around the room I wondered why it looked like a typhoon through my room scratching my head I started to run my hand through my short hair….wait noticing my hair longer than how I normally have it I kept running my hand through my hair until it stopped below the waist. Looking back towards what was left of my room I put 2 and 2 together.

"My powers slipped again" I sighed

**(Mizuki****what happened last night) **I thought to myself.

**(You had that dream again Mai I manage to block it but you still witnessed some of it) **replied Mizuki.

**(Ill clean this up after I wash myself, have we got any cases today) **I asked

**(No Cases today but I did hear something that you may find…interesting, oh a reminder you on night shift at the wolfs bar tonight) **Mizuki then cuts the link telling me that she's gona take a small nap for the time being.

I jumped of the bed then skipped to the bathroom ignoring the broken picture frames and pushed over furniture looking back towards my bed wondering how it survived the onslaught of my out of control power last night. Shrugging thinking nothing more of it I tugged of a large shirt I was using as a night gown and took of my pants and went into the shower. It's been 2 years since I bounded with Mizuki and I've learned so much from her, ever since then my body changed so much for started if I used a little of my PK-TK my eye color starts to change from chestnut brown to crimson red, if I used a lot more my hair almost instantly grows down to my waist if it was any shorter then my hair color with change to white finally if I need to use a lot more then Mizuki takes over but how ever no matter what I try my body Height is still the same and as for my chest…..

"Stupid body refusing to grow" I pouted as I dry myself and went in search of some clothes. Finding some underwear, a pair of Black skinning jeans with some rip designs on both sides and white flames going up the right leg with a long sleeved black top and a jacked that matches her jeans she puts them on and started to clean.

After she done with that she finds her black boots and heads to the door picking up a set of head phones she keeps near the door with her iPod (in order to protect them when she goes to sleep.

Opening my door and closing it behind making sure to lock it I press shuffle to start playing a song (Nightcore I feel like a monster) giving myself a silant chuckle I set the volume just right before I broke into a light run to meet up with some friends.

End of Chapter 1

**Fuyuko: hey hey Ryuu Ryuu**

**Ryuu: yes my sister**

**Fuyuko: how is it going so far**

**Ryuu: well could be a lot better hasa hasa…. Well then again I never was good with words**

**Fuyuko: im sure you did great and we can get lots and lots of reviews and learn new things ^_^**

**Ryuu: were do you get this energy?**

**Fuyuko: oh from a good nights sleep from happys feelings and and a suger rush now and then~ also I have a new friend ^_^**

**Ryuu: oh do tell do tell**

**Fuyuko: come on in! ^_^**

**Mai: hope im not interupting**

**Fuyuko: na you not don't worry bout it this is my older brother Ryuu he well be looking after us ^_^**

**Mai: ah please look after me I hope that you will write a good story**

**Ryuu: hmm I could kill of anyone of you**

**Mai/Fuyuko: *death glare* **

**Naru: you do no such thing**

**Mai/Fuyuko/Ryuu: were the hell did he morph from?!**

**Naru: as said before RyuuFuyuScarlet does not own ghost hunt thank god for that please review, oh and Mai.**

**Mai: No! *glares***

**Naru:…**

**Mai:…**

**Naru:…**

**Mai:…**

**Naru: tea.**

**Mai: AHHHHH STUPID TEA ADDICTED NARCISSISTUC UNGRATEFUL JERK!**

**Sums up from start to finish of this chapter 3 years have past abouts …give or take some months.**

**The (bold words of talking in these brakets) is a conversation in ones head telepath if you like**

**if there are pairings later on they go like the norm mai/naru maso/john so on.**


	2. Chapter 2 New friends – old friends

**Fuyuko: Ah chapter 2 still going strong I was worried there. ^_^**

**Ryuu: you worried that's a first.**

**Fuyuko: I was with you panicking if any of the reviews would be negative I got really worried. =x**

**Ryuu: well I never was good at starting a story I suppose you help a lot with that.**

**Fuyuko: Hey hey Ryuu Ryuu is it true that this is our first ever fan fiction we ever published online?**

**Ryuu: why yes it is sister I mean read our profile this is the only one, Lin how about you send us of?**

**Lin: RyuuFuyuScarlet does not own ghost hunt or any of the cast. Please review**

**Fuyuko: Since when was he sitting there? O_o**

**Chapter two **

**New friends – old friends**

**Mai's POF**

It was a cloudy day with a chance of rain I thought as I jogged around the corner and down the street to where I planned on meeting my 2 friends. We all agreed to meet up at a café just on the edge of Shibuya Neighbourhood. As I ran through Shibuya I went past the old SPR office time seemed to come to a standstill has I find myself staring at the building unaware of the road I was about to run onto.

(**MAI STOP RIGHT NOW!) **Shouted Mizuki

I came to an instant stop just as a car shot past me about 20 Centimetres away. Realising that if Mizuki was still asleep or if her warning came a second or two later I would be in some deep trouble probably would of killed me.

**(Thanks Mizuki that was a close one) **I sighed breathing slightly hard from my close encounter and with my jog I continued my jog to the meeting place looking back at the SPR building once more before turning the corner.

Walking to catch my breath I began to wonder if the boss will ever come back. Sighing I dropped the thought and focused on reaching the café.

(**You miss them don't you?) **Asked Mizuki.

(**I wouldn't say that Mizuki I mean everyone left me behind after all, since Oliver left everyone else to just grow apart and lose contact) **explained Mai letting her bangs cover her eyes.

(**Well it's true that they all did leave you but what about that medium?) **Asked Mizuki.

**(Masako? Yea… that true after everything that happened she was the one who was there for me, it's funny and it hurts we started out as rivals hating each other but in the end we became sister. It been so long since I last seen her she probably doing something that makes her happy right now) **I said while holding back tears feeling my heart ache

(**H-hey don't you start crying now chin up and face forward for whatever may head your way)**

Smiling to myself I nodded wiped my eyes of any unshed tears and started to power walk to the café which came into sight.

"MAI OVER HERE! WE SEE YOU!" Shouted a girl around my age with a slightly younger girl next to her.

I headed over to the duo "there's no need to shout Sachiyo it's not like the whole world wants to know" I said.

"Dam you're so hot with that style if it was up to me ill tackle you down right here right now and take you" exclaimed Sachiyo as she proceeded to hug and kiss my cheek.

"Yea keep dreaming" I laughed out

" H-hey Mai how are you feeling? Y-your Hair is long a-again hope y-you did n-not overdo it w-with your power" stuttered Saki

"Don't worry about me I just had that dream again that's all" hugging Saki then patting her head.

I met both Saki and Sachiyo about 1 year ago while I was working on a case. They were living together in an apartment getting tormented by an "earth bound spirit" who was murdered in there room 20 odd years ago. Saki searched me out and begged me for help.

Sachiyo is a medium and the tallest out of our small group not the best medium she was defiantly far too loud and stubborn to talk to spirits and convince them to move on, if anything she would beat up the poor dead. Also she is in a relationship with Saki I was a little bit shocked at first but after so long I found it rather funny and romantic.

Saki on the other hand is the smallest of our small group she is Clairaudience the ability to hear things that are unheard and she is extremely shy I can't help but wonder if Sachiyo bullied her into going out but when I asked her about it she told me with a smile that "she owns a great deal to Sachiyo and fell in love" it was sweet. When I asked how she found me she told me that she heard a voice that told her were to go to find me.

"You and your dreams" sighed Sachiyo

"Ah I Know you should stay with us for a night or two!" suggested Sachiyo getting excited.

"No I can't do that I feel ill be getting in the way with you two" I tried to explain.

"Oh don't worry you won't get in the way I always wanted a threesome" Sachiyo said out loud earning a fair amount of looks from passerbies.

"S-Sachiyo!" whined Saki "D-Don't just say T-That out loud"

"How can I keep my thoughts to myself when I'm standing between 2 lovely young ladies?" Sachiyo laughed out "However" she continued grabbing a hold of Saki holding her close and lifting her chin to stare at Saki's eyes moving closer "however" she repeated but in a seductive tune "I can't really control myself when we are alone in the nest and you are the only one for me"

"Sachiyo…"stammered Saki as her face turns pink to red and redder.

"Ugh you two get a room" I laughed looking between the two love birds and a group of people giving us a weird look.

"Thanks for the advice will do!" Sachiyo agreed while turning to me and giving me a thumbs up with a sparkle in her eyes as we entered the café finally we went to our usual spot and ordered 3 drinks and started chatting.

* * *

Naru's POV

I am suffering a Splitting head ache due to the lack of tea I would normal just get up and make myself one or ordered a member of BSR but everyone's tea was nothing compared to Mai's she made the best tea he ever had so I gave up after 3 weeks. Sighing I opened a draw on my desk which I normally keep locked and picked a up a photo of the my old team SPR letting myself smile a bit I remember some of good times we had there. It's been 3 years I wonder what they are all doing I thought to myself. Remembering that day when we found Gene's body and when Mai confessed her love to me. Me or Gene I thought those words to myself me or gene it only took three words to hurt her. The pain in her eyes I never could forget them "I'm such an idiot" I whispered to myself clenching my teeth I remember that day all too well. Hearing a knock on the door I placed the photo back in the draw putting my stoic mask up "enter" I called out. Upon hearing my reply the door opened to have Lin coming in.

"Lin I trust everything is in order"

"Yes Naru the out flight is in two days time"

"Good make sure to have everything ready to reopen SPR packed up and ready to go"

I started to get up picking up a few things before I was going to head to the door.

Lin nodded and turned around to the door he stopped just as he reached and then faced me.

"Naru if you don't mind me asking but what is you reason for returning to Japan?" Lin asked

I stopped what I was getting and game him a cold glare.

"Business, England only has boring cases Japans got a lot more interesting cases" I stated.

"Sure it is" Lin replied finally walking out of the door.

Sighing I grabbed the last of the paper work and headed to the door as well thinking of every SPR member turning of the light he walked out and closed the door "wonder if Mai will be happy to see me" I whispered to myself and headed home to pack.

* * *

Lin's POV

I left Naru in his office and headed down to my own office reaching the door I opened the door and entered it closing the door behind me only to be confronted by Madoka giving me ah large grin.

"So Lin what did he say, did he say he was going back to confess his undying love to Mai?" Laughed Madoka.

"Not a chance Naru is by far way too stubborn" Lin chuckled.

Madoka erupted into a laughing fit holding her stomach walking backwards towards my desk and takes a seat on it.

"Ha that was a good laugh" giggled Madoka.

"Oh! When will you be leaving for Japan?" asked Madoka.

"In two days time, will you be ok looking after BSR for a while?" Lin asked.

"Of course Lin it won't be the first time I had to look after BSR" Madoka answered giving me a large grin.

After that we both left my office and headed home my thoughts turned to the members of SPR.

"I'm sure they would all be glad to see us again" I thought to myself.

* * *

Mai's POV

After catching up with some of my friends at the café and brought some must haves to fixed up my apartment I checked the time on my iPod and started to head down the my work place at the wolfs bar. I was enjoying the evening breezes when I checked my iPod for the time again

"Crap I'm going be late" I cried out and I started out as a job then broke into a hard run.

**(Mizuki I know you don't like to use your strength outside of cases but I really need some help getting to work)**

**(Oh? What's in it for me dear Mai?)**

**(WHAT! Mizuki don't be so mean I need to arrive early today, please….I will make you your favourite cup of tea)**

**(…Tsk fine it batter have them shortbread biscuits with it Mai)**

**(O-of course)**

**(As long as you remember Mai what it will do to your body)**

Feeling a surge of power in my legs I took a deep breath and sprinted. Using Mizuki's power to support my body I can push my body over its limits. I ran and ran as things started to blur around me, no one would notice me rush past them unless they were actually looking for me focusing my vision ahead I see the Wolfs bar and slowed downed to a stop as a reach the side door and did the secret knock (cus all side doors need a secret knock =3) a very large muscler man opened and looked around seeing no one he began to shut the door. "aham" I coughed he stopped and looked down.

"Ah sorry Mai I did not see you there"

"It's ok Adam, I know I'm short but it does not help that the door is almost 25 centimetres higher than the ground I tried asking the boss for steps but he always will say something like oh don't worry little cub you grow" I pouted

"Hahaha that does sound like him oh and you got your hair extensions on" laughed Adam lending me a hand.

"Ah thanks and I wanted to go long hair again" I smiled grabbing his hand.

He then lifted me up to the door and lowered me down thanking him I headed to the staff room. Entering it I noticed no one is in so I went ahead to get changed in the changing room. After I found a locker with my name on it I grabbed the clothes and started to get change with in no time I changed from my Black skinning jeans, long sleeved black top, black boats and my jacked to a pair of black trousers a white polar shirt with a black tie and black shoes.

Looking at a full length my eyes have already started to slowly diluted to red in about 30 minutes to an hour they will be crimson red sighing I began Locking my clothes in my locker and keeping my IPod and headphones with me I headed to the boss's room to see what I'm going be doing for tonight.

End of chapter two

**Fuyuko: Ah finally its out chapter 2 is finally out ^_^**

**Ryuu: It came out earlier than I planned**

**Fuyuko: Wha… why I think it's good that we released it today**

**Ryuu: Wanted to release a chapter every 4-5 days or 7 days at its latest**

**Fuyuko: Yea but everyone wanted to read more of it they love it that much ^_^**

**Ryuu: If they love it that much then they can wait for it**

**Fuyuko: Don't be so mean =/**

**Ryuu: Whatever -,-**

**John: Now now let's not fight ^_^**

**Fuyuko: he started it!**

**Ryuu: Ugh fine….say john could you say ant and dec I just wona…check something out**

**John: Sure thing mate Ant and Di...**

**Fuyuko: NO! DON'T JOHN! RyuuFuyuScarlet DOES NOT OWN GHOST HUNT PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW! .**

**Ryuu: Tsk**


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise Meeting

**Chapter 3**

**Woops this chapter got released later than we planned =x for that we are sorry for the wait we had some internet problems here**

Before we begin we would like to personally thank a small group of readers.

Gally619 for being out first ever reviewer and for taking interest in our story

WhiteHaven for liking our story and asking to continue

Damaged Forest Spirit for liking and hoping to read more of our story

Mickey663 for loving my story and saying our writing was good never was good at our English grade so you touched our hearts

And Guest for loving our story (you know who you are =3)

And the rest of the readers who fav/ followed and even are reading this as we speak.

Thank you

**Fuyuko: This is going great if you ask me. =3**

**Naru/Ryuu: no one is asking you.**

**Fuyuko: RYUU! =/**

**Mai: NARU! =\**

**Mai/Fuyuko: STOP BEING SUCH A JERK!**

**Ryuu/Naru: -,-**

**Mai: RyuuFuyukoScarlet does not own ghost hunt please review! ^_^**

**Chapter 3**

**Surprise Meeting**

Mai's POV

I came to a stop outside my bosses room and knocked 3 times hearing a come in I twisted the door knob and pushed hard on the door, with the door being large and heavy I find it hard to push open due to my small petit body I asked him lots of times to change the doors or at least make them easier to open but he always says they are fire doors and they will help slow down any fires I don't believe a word he told me about them I swear he just likes to annoy me.

When I entered the office I spotted my boss sitting at his desk filling out some paper work, he was a tall man with brown hair and soft blue eyes who always seems to wear a suit when he is working. Noticing me when he glanced up he give me a warm smiled and stooped what he was doing.

"Ahh our smallest cub has arrived thank you for coming in early."

(We all basically get called cubs when we start working for him maybe it's due to the place being called the Wolfs Bar I never asked, one has really I wonder.)

"No problem Marius what did you need me to do to come in early"

"One of our staff members is refusing to come to work complaining about there's something in the basement I'm sure you heard of the rumours."

(Must be talking about that small child spirit living in the basement)

"Oh that rumour though I have to agree with her the basement is creepy"

"And I know you use to work for a paranormal investigation group Mai"

"You want me to see if there is any think in there?"

"Oh I know you were so brave Mai I would love for you to check it out"

"But I did not say ill do it"

"Ahh what will we do without our youngest cub Mai

"Don't ignore me!"

"Ahh I would go down here and investigate me self but I'm way to scared"

"Ah?"

"Anyway good luck"

I somehow found myself outside Marius office as the door came to a close "How does he do that" I asked myself slightly shocked fully knowing I will never know how I dropped the matter and headed to the basement "might as well get this over with" I said to myself.

* * *

Yasu's POV

I was walking through town getting ready for tonight's party with some of my of collage friends, I was not really paying much thought to the conversation until I picked up on what one of my friends were saying.

"So anyway while I was checking bars around the area to see if I can book a night for some of our collage I met someone who could be my soul mate"

"Oh you talking about her again you were to shy I bet, did you even get her name?"

"Well not yet but erm but I just have this feeling you know she is the one for me"

Yasu picked this moment to slide into their conversation.

"Oh you think you met your loved one tell me about her I don't think you told me yet" asked Yasu

"Your right I haven't well she has beautiful long hair and sometimes she has short hair she told me she uses extensions, her eyes are a mix of brown and red, she has a wonderful personality and she is small and so cute"

"My my sounds like you went to see her more than once" laughed Yasu.

"What can't a guy go and get a drink in his favour bar?"

"Looks more like stalking, quick guys call the police" he said pointing at his other friends.

The group broke into laughter as they headed down the road.

"Speaking of the bar, what is it called you never did say the name now that I think about it" Yasu pointed out

"Oh yea silly me my bad guys, it's called the Wolfs Bar"

* * *

Mai's POV

Opening the trap door to head down into the basement I started the climb down. Noticing that the basement was cold I asked myself "hmm cold by spirit or cold by weather, it is true that that the weather is getting colder in the evening but still better keep my guard up". I started to walk to the middle of the room.

**(It's watching you Mai) said Mizuki**

**(Noted, how dangerous) I asked**

**(Not that dangerous as long as you don't anger it too much) answered Mizuki**

**(Understood) I replied.**

**(Were is it Mizuki) I asked**

**(Front of the room in the left side corner) answered Mizuki**

I nodded to myself and made my way to that corner. It didn't take my very long to spot the spirit, a small child probably no more than 7 years old was sitting in the corner hugging his legs with his head in his knees. Poor thing must feel so alone right now I thought to myself as I walk up to him and lowered myself to his level.

"Hey there little guy what are you doing here?" I asked giving him a heart warming smile.

"h-huh?" the spirit replied

"What are you doing here" I repeated keeping my smile on

"Y-you can see me?" the spirit asked

"Of course I can silly now please tell me what are you doing here?" I answered

"W-well I am waiting for mama, she told me to hide here and wait she said she be right back…miss have you seen mama? Do you know where she is?" the spirit asked close to tears.

I shut my eyes and focused feeling my mind tug I start to see images flying by. There is a old house that use to stand were the bar is this basement must be a part of the old house a single mother and a small boy were happily laughing until a man surrounded in a evil aura started walking up to them. The mother saw him and she picked up the boy and fled into the house. I found myself in the basement I can hear banging up stairs I turn to the mother and child.

"Listen to me please wait here for me do not go any were without me ok sweetie?"

"Y-yes mum" the small child said struggling not to cry

"Don't worry I'll be fine ok please stay I'll be right back" the mother gave his son a large hug and went upstairs.

I can hear their struggle upstairs and the boy started to cover his ears and shut his eyes humming something trying to drown out the noises up stairs I already know how this is going wend I mean who couldn't the mothers going put up a bit of a fight but will be killed. I had seen many scenes just like this one to be honest after so long as having these dreams I was starting to get…

**(Bored?) Mizuki finished my thought**

**(What no more like …fed up … I think)**

**(Hmm what else like you're wasting your time, you just getting tired of this or rather go out drinking) asked Mizuki**

**(What's your point?)**

**(Point is it's possible that our minds are merging which could make some problems, do you have any urges to dance to music you like?)**

**(Doesn't everyone?)**

**(Right…) Mizuki said while probably rolling her eyes**

The struggle stopped upstairs now it's just a deadly silence but soon after heavy footsteps started making their way don't to the basement. The door slowly opened as a tall slender man around 6.7 walked in holding a kitchen knife and headed towards the boy end of vision.

**(Mizuki did you get any information?)**

**(Yes I did Mai, the boy called Max and the mother is called Marry) replied Mizuki**

**(This will do thanks)**

I opened my eyes and looked at the crying spirit I moved closer and gave him a hug.

"Max you know you can't stay hear you mother is waiting for you" I whispered

"Mother is …waiting?" Asked the spirit.

"Yes she is for a long time she has been waiting" I whispered tightening my hug slightly.

"Where is she, how do I meet up with her?" the spirit asked slightly panicking.

"Don't worry child I will show you the way, do you see a bright yellow light?"

"y-yea…miss I'm scared" the spirit confessed

"Don't worry just let in that light let the warm light envelop you"

"Mother!" The spirit shouted as he sees her

"Miss thank you" the spirit gave his thanks and moved on to the next realm.

I stood up a looked at the corner where the boy once was clapping both my hands together 2 times I bowed my head slightly and gave a small pray Then I check the time.

"Oh crap my shift started ten minutes ago!" I shouted as I launch myself out of the basement and headed to my spot at the bar.

* * *

Yasu's POV

"Wow most of the students who got invites came" I exclaimed

"Well yea if they didn't come I'm sure you would have tracked down them all and dragged them here"

"Whatever made you think that I would never do any think like that" I said sarcastically.

"Hahaha right oh I see her I'm going to the bar and get us some drinks what do you want"

"No thanks ill get a drink later" I replied

"Suit yourself"

As he left I started to look around to see if I can spot anyone I know. Gee at least every ones with a girl I thought. Sighing I went over to the bar to ask what music will be playing throughout the night.

"Excuse me miss might I have I word?" I asked politely giving her a charming smile

The girl facing away from me had long brown hair which reached down to her waist she was wearing a pair of black trousers a white polar shirt with a black tie and black shoes. She turned to me with a fair amount of shock on her face for only about 2 seconds then it was gone replaced by a nice warm smile.

"A-ah good evening my name is erm Mizuki how can I help you" Replied smiling

Hmm how odd she defiantly looked like she panicked when she saw me now that I think about she does look familiar she does resemble Mai in some ways however her eyes are crimson red contact lens maybe.

"I'm sorry Mizuki but you remind me of someone have we met before?" I asked

"Ahh? No I don't think so. Wait unless you're that stalker that's been watching me in the bar for the past week" Mizuki said narrowing her eyes and taking a slight step back.

"Oh no no no don't worry that's not me that was just one of my friends" laughing I scratching the back of my head.

Hmm why does she seem so familiar? I thought to myself.

"I see, what did you need anyways" Asked Mizuki relaxing a bit.

"Ahh I just wondered about the songs that will be played tonight that's all" I answered honestly.

"We are using a soundtrack which some members of your party picked out I believe so I wouldn't know sorry" Mizuki sighed.

"Ah it's ok ill go ask them nice talking to you Mizuki see ya" I said turning to walk away.

"Good bye …Yasu" i heard some one familiar behind me

I stopped in my track, how did she know my name I can't remember me telling my name I thought to myself. I then turned around to only to find that she is gone probable serving someone else I shifted my glasses and decided to look into this at a later time.

* * *

Mai's POV

What are the odds of bumping into one of my old friends I just need to stay calm just stay calm I am not ready to see them yet I'm not ready for any of them to know yet I thought to myself panicking as I listen to Yasu.

"Ah its ok ill go ask them nice talking to you Mizuki see ya" I said turning to walk away.

It's been so long I thought to myself; even though I do not admit it openly I miss SPR…my family. So just this once ill let down my walls I never did give him a good bye I thought without paying much attention

"Good bye …Yasu"

Oh crap did I really just say that out loud I mentally scolded myself as I turn to leave the room just in case he heard me. I risked a glance back at him and I noticed he was looking were I once was shifting his glasses…he is onto me.

End of chapter 3

**Fuyuko: Ahh one more chapter bites the dust**

**Ryuu: How can a chapter bite dust?**

**Fuyuko: it's a matter of speech =/**

**Ryuu: seems stupid**

**Fuyuko: YOUR STUBID! AND ITS YOUR FAULT THE CHAPTER CAME OUT LATE!**

**Ryuu: oh?**

**Fuyuko: Im not gona talk to you again -3-**

**Ryuu: RyuuFuyuScarlet does not own ghost hunt please review so my sisters talks to me again -,-**


	4. Chapter 4 Bumping Into Old Freinds

**Chapter 4**

**Mai: Yay chapter 4 is out**

**Yasu: Yay I got to meet Mai**

**John: G'Day mates**

**Mai: John you here as well ^_^**

**Yasu: What are we all doing here anyway**

**Mai: I heard that john and Masako will be in this chapter well that's what Ryuu and Fuyuko said**

**Masako: that is true Mai**

**John: we are all slowly coming together**

**Yasu: speaking of those two were are they?**

**Mai: not sure oh hey a note let's see what it says here**

**[Mai reads note]**

**[Dear cast of ghost hunt we have ran away due to the fact we have killed 2 of you off in this chapter please don't be sad we will return to finish the story we will not tell who dies so please enjoy your last moments together john and Masako ….woops teehee don't read that part laters 3 Fuyuko]**

**John: huh?!**

**Masako: what!**

**{text message to Mai}**

**{Only joking}**

**{We do not own Ghost hunt please review}**

**Chapter 4**

**Bumping Into Old Friends**

Mai's POV

Finally my night shift was over and I was getting changed out of my work clothes and back into my day clothes I gave my good byes to my work collage and started to head of home feeling warn out. Walking past a small corner store I remembered what I promised to Mizuki I headed in. Looking around the shop I located the shortbread biscuits on the top self.

"Ah found them" I said aloud

I tried to reach the pack of shortbreads but with no luck after jumping a couple of times I sighed in defeat and looked around for anyone who could help spotting a man lower down the rows of shelves I walked up to him.

"excuses me sorry to bother you but could you help me you see I was trying reach something on the top shelf but the shelves are a little bit too high for me" I asked while scratching the back of my head giving a sheepish smile.

The man then turned around reviling his face. He was around 5'12 with blond hair with kind blue eyes.

"Of course mate what did you need getting down" He asked with an Australian accent.

He has an australian accent he kind of reminds me of john, no it can't be its just a coincident I mean I'm sure there are lots of people with blond hair and blue eyes with an australian accent I just need to stay calm I thought to myself.

**(You really need to stop thinking to yourself I might start to think your mad) **Laughed Mizuki.

**(Oh please Mizuki when did thinking to yourself mean you're mad well, was it not talking to yourself) **I snapped.

**(Oh is that so? Maybe your right but anyway you might wona talk to your new friend) **Mizuki simple said.

Oh crap

"Are you alright?"

"Ah yes sorry it's just your accent you kind of remind me of someone haha...ha" I gave a sheepish scratching my head.

"That's alright what did you need" he asked with a kind smile

"Ah right I need a couple of boxes of those shortbread biscuits but the dam shop put them on the top shelf"

I watched him as he reached up and grabbed a couple boxes of Shortbread biscuits and passes them to me.

"Here you go miss"

"Ah thank you sir" I said as I gave him a quick bow and turn to leave to pay for the food then I heard someone else who sounds familier to my horror.

"John! Have you found what we are looking for?" Came a voice

"Not yet sorry Masako" replied the man

Wait so he was john a-and he is with Masako oh god oh god this can't be happening not now not yet I don't want them to see me like this yet I mean john is a catholic priest for crying out loud I mean

"Oh hey john how have you been" I said

"Oh not bad Mai it's been ages since we last saw you how are you?" john replied

"Oh I'm fine just peachy I have bonded with a demon nothing new" we all laughed together

I played that scene in my head as my breathing quickened, stay calm stay calm breath just breath. I turned my head around a bit just to see if I had been wrong and they not my old family oh how mistaken I was as I turned to see both of them in the corner of my eye I spotted a girl. She stood around 5'4 with Black hair that comes down to her shoulders with light grey eyes and of course she was wearing a light blue kimono. Yep still resembles a doll I thought to myself as a rushed away to pay at the till before rushing home.

* * *

Masako's POV

I was shopping with John for our tonight's dinner when I heard him talking to someone who sounded a lot like Mai.

"Here you go miss" I heard john say

"Ah thank you sir"

He is helping someone he is far too kind I thought to myself smiling. Ah maybe he has got what we are looking for. I walked up to john

"John! Have you found what we are looking for?"

"Not yet sorry Masako" John replied with an apologetic look on his face.

I watched as a girl with long brown hair what goes down to her waist probably around the same age as me slightly shorter walk away from us she seemed to be in a hurry she stopped and turned her head slightly to catch us in the corner of her eye narrowing my eyes I noticed that her eye is a crimson red in colour. Hmm I sense something in her a spirit no something stronger I thought to myself.

"Masako are you ok? You are spacing out a bit" John asks with a worried look.

"I'm fine john don't worry about me but who was that girl anyway?" I asked while covering my mouth with my kimono.

"Oh she couldn't reach something so she asked me to get it for her" He replied honestly

"I see" I looked back to where the girl once was.

"Masako is it just me or did she seem familiar" John asked

"She did kind of but…"

"What is it Masako?" john asked

"I don't know but I felt strong presences with her or inside her"

"You think it could be a spirit?" john asked

"I…don't know"

As seeing that this shop does not have what we are looking for we decided to move to the next shop suddenly I get flashes of that dream I had 3 years ago. Now that john mentions it she does resemble Mai but Mai's eyes were brown not red I thought to myself as I walk next to john to the next shop.

* * *

Mai's POV

I paid for the biscuits as fast as I could and ran as fast as I can to get home hoping they did not notice it was me. The sky was turning darker and darker as it threatens to pour it down with rain turning around a couple corners and running in and out of alleyways I slowed down to catch my breath. I was out on a street with no one around sensing the rain coming I looked up to the dark sky just as it started to rain. While I was standing in the rain I turned to face the street opposite of the road and I saw the old SPR building memories started flooding back in as I struggle not to cry. It hurt having to keep away from my family it also hurts remembering that day when I confessed to Naru then remembering the pain I felt as I died when that demon killed her. Lowing my head so my bangs cover my eyes I turned away from SPR and ran to my apartment.

The rain was coming down a lot heavier as I unlocked my door then locking it once I got inside, looking around my apartment (which was still a bit of a mess from when I woke up) I grabbed a towel and started to dry my hair turning on the kettle at the same time. Taking a plate and a mug out from my cupboards I opened the shortbread biscuits and placed a decent amount on the plat and then leaving it on the table. I went to get changed in some dry clothes (just some the basic white hoodie with a white vest underneath with a nice soft pair of blue trousers) I heard the kettle whistle and began my routine of making some of Mizuki's favourite tea. After placing the tea on the table next to the biscuits I closed my eyes and drifted once I opened my eyes she was in a large open space surrounded by nothing but darkness and floating white orbs turning to look behind me I spotted a girl with her back towards me, same height as me with white hair coming down to her waist. Walking up to her she turned to face me her crimson red eyes slightly glowing and her pupils became slightly sharper.

"Mizuki thank you for using your power to help me get to work on time" I said cheerfully

"It's ok Mai as I said before you share my power it is yours to use how you see fit" Mizuki said as a matter of fact

"So how come you always yell at me when I used some of your powers to clean the dishes or the floor" I pouted

"I simple said do not waste my power in such a away" Mizuki sweat dropped

"Oh"

"Anyway if you're here that means that what I asked for" Mizuki asked

"Oh yes it's all ready for you on the table just please I don't want to wake up with another tattoo on my shoulder" I begged

"Fine no fun days or nights" Mizuki pouted.

* * *

GOV

As Mai closed her eyes Mizuki closed the gap and embraced Mai. As soon as they embraced all of the darkness that surrounded them vanished and as a bright light seem to burn from them as Mai opened her eyes and stared at Mizuki the light seem to burn all their clothing off leaving nothing but bare skin.

"Are you ready for this Mai" Mizuki asked.

"Y-yes" Mai answered embarrassed by the sudden nudity.

"Ok you remember what I said that every time is different" Mizuki said

"Y-yes"

"Well sorry for this" Mizuki muttered

"What what fo-mfhu" Mai tried to answer only to be cut of as Mizuki lips pressed against hers and her mind went blank.

Mai's eyes and started to get up as her hair changes completely from brown to white, her already red eyes start to glow redder and her pupils start to sharpen.

"Huhuhuhu Mizuki is in da house" Mizuki fist punched the air. Then suddenly smelling the tea she sat down and began to drink it.

"Ahh Mai's tea is the best" Mizuki sighed as she helped herself to some of the shortbreads.

After some time she finished her tea Mai's apartment phone screamed for attention.

"Hello Residence of Mai and Mizuki how may I help" Mizuki answered

"Hello I heard that you deal with…spirits" a man said on the other end.

"Mizuki speaking you heard right how may I help" Mizuki chirped

"Well if you're interested I have a case"

"Very well leave me your contact details and I'll take a look at your case

After jotting down the man's contact details the man on the phone continued.

"You will also be working with another group if that is still ok"

"It will still be ok don't worry about it I will arrive hmm let's say in 2 days around 1PM and would need a room to stay in would the other group be there?" Mizuki asked

"Yes He did say he would arrive in 2 days but at 11:30AM"

"Noted I'll see you then" Mizuki chirped happily as she hanged up.

Hmm it's going to get really interesting Mai huhu really interesting…

End of chapter 4

**Ryuu: Well that's that sorted**

**Fuyuko: Ryuu, Ryuu**

**Ryuu: Yes my sister**

**Fuyuko: is it true that your have a 2****nd**** story to upload soon**

**Ryuu: Yes once I done a decent amount on the new story ill start to upload it**

**Fuyuko: is it also true that we had to change this chapter slightly and others**

**Ryuu: well yea ..i mean you helped**

**Fuyuko: that true hahaha**

**Mai: there you are…**

**Ryuu: such an angry aura **

**Fuyuko: what is it, its scary (hugs ryuu)**

**Ryuu: you do know it wont help if you hug me she is mad at both of us. **

**Mai: WERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!? AYAKO TEACH THEM THE LEASSON!**

**(Ayako hits both Fuyuko and Ryuu with her purse over their heads)**

**Fuyuko: Owie T^T we do not own Ghost hunt please save us and review**


	5. Chapter 5 Finding Mai

**Chapter 5**

**Fuyuko: Are we alive?**

**Ryuu: I think so….ow that old bat can sure hit hard**

**Fuyuko: be nice Ryuu …owie that old crow can sure hit hard**

**Ryuu: I blame you**

**Fuyuko wha… why**

**Ryuu: you did drag me off for a large amount of time and it was some time before we last updated last time**

**Fuyuko: that true but I wanted to change some things in the story that won't disturb the story so far.**

**Ryuu: what I'm I gona do with you (raffles Fuyuko's hair) we do not own ghost hunt please review.**

**Fuyuko: hehe ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**What happened last yesterday?**

**Gen POV**

"Haa so good that my plan is all coming together this poor girl won't know what she is in for" purred Mizuki as she started to spin on that spot arms outstretched laughing like a mad lady.

Mizuki then slowly span to a stop facing the ceiling of the room and her arms slowly dropped to her side. She then sighed as she then went to look at herself in a full body mirror only to be greeted with her reflexion of herself with blood red eyes and long white hair she stood there thinking looking deep into her own red eyes.

"Hmm to transform back into my true self seems like a dream but will it ever be possible" She asked herself as she started to curl her hair around her fingers.

"Ah I know what we need!" Mizuki suddenly yelled out.

"What we need is a tattoo hahaha I'm sure Mai will love one as well" Mizuki said sarcastically.

Spinning slowly to the centre of the room she then she came to a stop to grab Mai's wallet.

"A nice red rose tattoo some were on her body will do, lower back or behind one of her shoulders".

She then went to a window and opened it looking around for anyone seeing that there was no one nearby she looked around the apartment one last time.

"Yes Mai will love one" she said to herself as if proving a point.

Then she jumped out of the window…

* * *

**{Time skip 1 day later}**

**Gen POV**

Lin and Naru has landed in Japan and they have just gathered there luggage and manage to get out of the a crowded area.

"They are late" Naru stated as they still could not find any of the old gang his friends as he called them in secrete.

Naru really did miss his own team the team in England just did not have that same feeling he had while he worked in Japan he will never admit it but he really did miss Japan, his team the gang but most of all he missed his brown haired assistant his Mai. It was a couple of days when he accepted a case in Japan and called his own team to rejoin SPR though he could not get in touch of Mai, Ayako and John. He thought the rest will fill them in.

"Hey Naru, Lin over here" A tall man with dark blond hair done in a small ponytail shouted waving the two gentlemen down.

* * *

**Naru's POV**

"Hey Naru, Lin over here" A tall man with dark blond hair done in a small ponytail shouted waving the two gentlemen down.

Ah there's Monk and the rest of the gang as I thought to myself as we made our way over to them.

"Really monk did you really have to shout that loud so the whole airport could hear" I said.

"Some things just don't change do they" Monk exclaimed in defeat.

I was looking at each member of the gang searching for the petit brown haired girl called Mai noticing that she was not among them I started to get a bit worried. I then started to feel an intense anger from one member of the group Masako, if looks could kill I thought as I suddenly felt pain in my right cheek as my head snapped to the left it took me a moment to noticed that I just been slapped, slapped by Masako.

"That's for Mai" she shouted angrily with tears in her eyes.

By the looks of everyone's faces they have no idea what's going on apart from john and I briefly remember my parting words to Mai before I went back to England to burry my twin gene. I admit what I said to her was terrible but after years of having girls mistake me for gene or girls trying to make me act more like gene I could not really blame myself but I will blame myself for saying that to her gene was always the better social twin that everyone loved.

"Masako I do admit that I deserved that and that what I said to Mai was terrible, but please at least give me this chance to fix it" I begged.

I don't normally use her first name but I guess I gotten soft and I don't normally beg but it was the only think I can think of to quickly get my old team back and get Mai. The looks they are giving me are like I grown a second head.

"Well I don't mind coming back to SPR" Monk Stated.

"However I do want to know what happened between you and Mai" Monk Said earning nods from the rest of the groups.

"Fine we will talk about it when we get down to the office, now where is Mai" I Asked.

They looked at each other worried expressions made my face slightly pale (What happened to Mai) I thought to myself while watching all the expressions they had on their faces Masako was extremely pale she knows something.

"We will also talk about that once when we get to the office" I sighed.

In truth I Wanted to find out what happened to Mai straight away do they know where she is? If so is she ok? Or is she hurt? These questions keep running in my mind as we made our way to the office.

* * *

**Mai's POV**

I awoke in my bed with the sun in my eyes, I have no idea but apart from the sun glaring into my eyes I was at peace. The small cocoon I created with my bed covers has captured most of the heat from my body giving a nice warm snugly feeling. Damn it I can't go back to sleep with this sun in my eyes I thought to myself as I tried to block out the sun multiple times each time failing in the end I gave up. Hmm my bed covers feel different somehow could my body really be changing more into Mizuki I thought to myself while sitting up from my cocoon, when the cover fell of my top half my I could feel some blood come to my face as I realised why they felt so different.

**(MIZUKI!)** I screamed in my head.

**(Yawn….you very loud on this fine morning what's wrong?)** Asked Mizuki with a sleepy tune.

**(WHY THE HELL IM I NAKED!)** I SCREAMED AGAIN.

**(Oh is that all? Well I have no idea how you can sleep with those clothes on when I wear them they felt so suffocating in the bed plus I sleep better without them)** replied Mizuki.

Sighing and calming down a bit I looked around the room apart from yesterday's day clothes and my PJs on the floor the flat itself was clean and in one piece. I got out of bed and took my old clothes to the wash basket and hunted down for some clothes for today, putting some underwear on and a simple white top with white trousers. Walking to the kitchen I started making some toast for my breakfast.

**(Mizuki have we got any cases today)** I Asked.

**(Yawn…huh oh yea we got a case, I left the details on the fridge).**

Nodding to myself I skimmed the details of the case and started packing. Feeling hungry I checked the kitchen and found nothing of interest in fact there's anything left. Sighing I slipped some shoes on and got some cash and headed out, I walked past a mirror to the door and something catches my eye stopping I noticed something on the back of my shoulder taking a closer look.

"EEEEHHHH?!"I shouted "MIZUKI!"

**(Oh my, she found the tattoo huhuhu)**

* * *

**Naru's POV**

I feel a headache forming as we arrived at the office and the others start explaining to me what I missed and the whereabouts of Mai. Once they finished explaining what they been up to when I left and how they all lost contact with Mai I began to summarise what happened.

"So let me get this straight, After Lin and I left for England you lot started to lose in touch while Mai and Masako continued to take cases" I Started After the groups let lose some nods and muffled Yes's I continued.

"But at one time one of Mai's friends Needed help to which only Mai went, Because of this Mai being the danger magnet she is got herself into trouble of which could have been avoided if you or at least one of you went stayed in touch enough to help her and when Masako have not heard from Mai she got you all to go were the case was and asked about Mai to which Mai's friend said Mai cleared up the house but she was hurt and took her straight to the hospital"

Seeing everyone nodding I finished up with my summarise.

"To were Mai disappeared from the hospital where no one seen her leave nor did any of the CTV cameras spot her, but over all you have no idea if she is ok or not" I finished

I took note of everyone nodding in agreement apart from Masako and John, John seems to be worried for Masako While Masako looks like she knows more to this story.

"Masako if you know anything else then please do share with us" I started handing Masako the spotlight of attention.

"Well I don't know if this is true and I do hope it's nothing but Around the time after Mai went on that case I h-had a dream" Masako nervously said.

"Explain".

Time Skip, Girl(s) are explaining

* * *

**Gen POV**

Naru sat back in his chair, he did not know what to make of this dream Masako told him and by the looks of everyone else's asides from john they had no idea as well.

"So you're telling me that Mai was attacked by a demon in your dream?" Naru asked dreading the answer.

"Yes" replied Masako suddenly finding her hands on her lap very interesting.

Naru had to stop and think to himself what he should do with this information in reality Mai was the one who did the dreaming not Masako why would Masako suddenly have a dream like that on the day Mai went missing is it possible that Mai somehow transferred what was happening to her to Masako as a attempted ask for help.

"Masako you got to be kidding right please tell me this is just some joke right" Monk said his eyes full of fear looking at Masako.

Masako simple shook her head and started to cry. John came to her aid and handed her some tissues which she took gladly.

"Lin is it possible for Mai to transmit what was happening to her to someone?" Naru asked.

"Although rarely it is possible for Mai if under a great amount of pain or close to death can send a vision to someone who shares a close bond with her and has a deep understanding of Mai" Lin answered as he lent back on the wall thinking.

"If it does need a close bond or someone with understand of Mai then why would Masako dream of it last I checked you two don't get along much" Naru Asked aloud not expecting anyone to answer.

"I can explain that" stated Masako "although I did promise Mai not to tell anyone but guess there's no choice".

Masako explained the events to everyone what she caught what Mai was about to do and how she ended up really close to Mai almost like sisters.

* * *

**Naru's POV**

I felt terrible I was basically the reason why Mai ended up like that…that would also explain why she slapped me when she first saw me and currently I'm stuck between finding Mai or reopening SPR and taking a case my father sent me well the choice is clear Mai come first why she is my assistant, my tea maker my girlfriend my…wait what was that last one clearing my head I heard a familiar voice in my mind.

**(Hello brother).**

**(Gene! Why haven't you moved on?)** I asked angrily.

**(Well my dear lovable brother I Technically moved on but I'm now a spirit guild for Mai well unofficial spirit guild I'm having trouble getting to her).**

**(Wait you been trying to reach her? Does that mean)** I hoped that She was alive and kicking and if gene can't get in touch with her will that mean that she is alive but something stopping Gene from reaching her…the demon.

**(Yes she is alive and well but currently she is trying to avoid everyone I can't go into too much detail but if you really want to see her again then take fathers case trust me she will be there).**

Mai's gona be there as the saying goes two birds one stone when I get my hands on her again oh I'm gona make her make me tea nonstop I see no point in Mai trying to avoid us making all of us worry oh she will regret avoiding me.

**(Gene…thank you)** I honestly said it felt like weights were lifting of my heart.

**(No problem just promise me one thing. Don't-You-Dare-Screw-This-Up or so help me ill haunt you and mess up all your work).**

I laughed to myself as I felt our link cut off I zoned back to the conversation everyone was having on where to look for Mai I cleared my throat gaining everyone's attention in the room.

"Ok everyone we all want to meet Mai again I happen to know some information which may just lead us straight to her".

How? Was everyone's question this case was gona be interesting.

End of chapter 5

* * *

**Ryuu: We are back and back in business **

**Fuyuko: Hurry tests are over no more studying ^_^**

**Ryuu: Sorry for not posting but no story making while tests/exams are coming up because of …reasons**

**Fuyuko: Yep one of them is that Ryuu helps my study and since this is a joint story if one of us can't make it then the chapter can't make it ^_^**

**Ryuu: Then we took a small vacation after the tests camping …ugh**

**Fuyuko: I enjoyed it I mean we use to go camping in tents now we camp with caravan still I feel bad for not adding new chapters on. Sorry guys T-T**

**Ryuu: If they enjoy the story then they can wait**

**Fuyuko: Well at least you did tell them that we won't be releasing chapters for a while right…**

**Ryuu: What o-of course I told them, if I did not tell them you will be mad and I don't want you to be mad haha…ha**

**Fuyuko: Did You?**

**Ryuu: Yes.**

**Fuyuko: …..**

**Ryuu: Maybe….**

**Fuyuko: Stare….. T_T**

**Ryuu: I forgot (runs)**

**Fuyuko: GET BACK HERE! (chases)**

**Gene: RyuuFuyuScarlet Do not own Ghost hunt but they do own Mizuki and do we really need to say this at the end of each chapter I mean come on, right, once should be enough on the 1****st**** chapter and anyone reading should start on the 1****st**** chapter right…right?**

**(Message from Ryuu)**

**we thank all of our dear readers for putting up with our delay I have some things to share with everyone firstly if you spot something that is not right in any of our chapters (spelling mistake or missing words) fell free to PM us as thanks we will put notice of your hard work and bitching on our next chapter.**

**In other news we will be uploading some new one shots and story's alike please enjoy reading them.**

**Want to ask us a question we are now doing a Ask and answer part to the rest of our chapters you PM us your question and in the next chapter we will answer them there I think I made most of you happy now maybe I can now sneak away from my sister who is forcing me to write all this out now I must sneak away and hey next chapter finally gona have the case in it at last only took 5 chapters to get there stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6 didn't want to die

**Chapter 6**

**Fuyuko: ….**

**Ryuu: Well what have you got to say.**

**Fuyuko: Sorry….**

**Ryuu: For?**

**Fuyuko: Going on your computer…**

**Ryuu: And?**

**Fuyuko: And for deleting some documents…some documents by accident which were a couple of chapters for some stories…some of which were for this story…**

**Ryuu: Good now stay tied to that chair till I feel like you learned your lessen. RyuuFuyuScarlet does not own Ghost hunt if we did Fuyuko would have messed it up.**

* * *

Chapter 6

didn't want to die

**Naru's POV**

When we arrived I began to doubt that Mai would off showed up I mean if he has lost contacted with Mai how will he know where she will go. Sighing to myself I decided to not to press the matter any further the only thing I need now is Mai's cup of tea I had already been through my teams tea each of them were made terribly. I felt a headache coming on as I sit in front of the monitors next to Lin we also heard that the second group will consist of 3 members and would be earlier than expected

"Its offlesly the work of an earth spirit" claimed Ayako

If only I had a cup of Mai's tea whenever she said that. I decided to tune out their conversation and went back to reading the case file.

[Case one]

[A family of five has just moved into a house that used to be a small school until most of it got converted into a house and the rest of it was torn down all five members have witnessed and experienced paranormal activity from knocking, crying, objects being moved, sudden bruises, objects being smashed, doors slamming shut without a gust of wind and writing on the walls one of the members claimed that she was attacked the day before.

Daiki Tanahome – Age 58 Father.

Azami Tanahome – Age 56 Mother.

Kyoko Tanahome – Age 23 aldest Daughter.

Saya Tanahome – Age 19 second eldest daughter.

Kayoko Tanahome – Age 9 Youngest Daughters.

Second eldest claimed to have been attacked.]

I stopped reading the case file to watch one of the monitors while I was watching I noticed a figure come on screen. It was a petit brunette with her hair coming down to her waist she was wearing Navy blue jean shorts with black tights a Navy blue long sleeved top to match with black trainers she was making her way to base.

"Must be one of the other paranormal investigation group" Lin said taking noticed of monitor I was watching. I turned around to face the door waiting for her to make it to our base with only one thought in my mind. Another girl who is going to drool over my looks.

* * *

**Mai's POV**

After I arrived at the house, if you could call it that more like a small manor, I got straight to work first up while I wait for my friends Sachiyo and Saki I decided to get use to the house and maybe meet with the other paranormal investigation team. I could sense three spirits in the house however they were on the move making it difficult to know exactly where they will be. "Might as well get comfy and wait" I whispered to myself as I looked down a corridor and found a camera. There base must be this way I thought to myself as I took out a floor plan of the building which the client gave to me upon arriving which he happily marked out were most of the activity has been happening and he was also kind enough to mark down were the other team were set up. Reaching their room I decided to might as well introduce myself, opening the door I entered their room only to stop dead in my tracks there in this room stood my old team SPR I stood there staring at them and they stood staring right.

"Mai?" Ayako Asked walking forwards

At this moment my mind went crazy I mean sure I really wanted to see them again but not like this in truth I'm terrified to see them again expressly since I have a demon living inside of me what they will do if they found out. The scene I thought up pops into my head of me and john having a casually conversation and mentioning the fact I have a demon in me. I had to remain calm I can't face them yet I'm not ready to face them I need to lie I am Mizuki yea that's right I accepted this case under the name of Mizuki. Thank fully I decided leave my hair long so that will help I was also burning of some of Mizuki power so the tips of my hair were white, if I change my voice slightly I could pull it off.

"I'm sorry who?" I lied through my teeth "My name is Mizukiyou must have mistaken me for someone else"

"Oh you're the lovely lady I met at the Bar the other day what was it the wolfs bar" Yasu jumped up looking right at my with his smile.

'Crap'

"O-oh hey fancy meeting you here" I stuttered but kept up my acted

"Yea small word huh, but I thought you had white not brown"

'CRAP'

"A-ah ...haha yea I tend to dye my hair a lot" My lie gona crumble at this rate.

"I see" he pushes up his glasses reflecting the sunlight still smiling.

'He defiantly knows I'm sure of it'

I can easily tell they were not buying it they all had some doubts but for now the lie should hold long enough I just need to sort out my last problem Naru. Why did he have to be here, this day could not get any worse I had to get out…NOW I don't think my heart could take it any longer. Looking at the faces of my old team I could see that some of them were starting to believe I was not Mai but as for the others I need to convince them.

Just as I was thinking of anything to get me out of this mess the base door slammed open.

"YO MAI!" shouted Sachiyo as she kicked the door open and walking right up to me followed by Saki.

'Well damn.'

"I see that you found the other gang that was also hired great…why all so quite" Sachiyo continued looking around not noticing the atmesphiea.

"I err w-well" I stuttered trying to think of something anything.

"Mai" Nara said walking closer to me. It was hard to tell if he was glad that I was here or he was extremely angry with my attempted lie I had to get out of here.

"A-ah I left some of my luggage in …err my car gotta go" I ran for the door and for my life who knows what Naru will do to me if he catches me…who knows what they will all do if they know I'm technically part demon.

I ran through the corridors trying attempting to grab the layout of the house from my pocket only to stumble slightly and dropped it just my luck not only that I dropped it but I can also hear someone else running after me I just hope it was not Naru I just hope he sent someone to get me.

"MAI!" came a voice that sounds just like Naru

'Yep this day could be worse'

Turning a corner I skidded to a stop and the colour drained from my face as I realised what I ended up.

'A dead end…Maybe I could quickly run back and head a different way'

I turned around only to find Naru catching his breath giving me his coldest glare. My whole body shivered froze and shattered ten times over in his glare.

'Maybe I should not have ran... I could try my last resort'

"Oh hey Naru fancy meeting you in this fine corridor long time no see what are you doing here" I asked acting like I just seen him and he was chasing someone completely different.

"There's a limit to how obvious a lie is Mia" Naru said through clenched teeth which sent shivers down my spine.

" . . . . . . .There"Naru said with each word Naru stepped closer and closer pretty soon my Back was against a wall.

**(H-Help me ****Mizuki)**

**(Sorry Mizuki can't come to the mind right now please leave a message after the tune)**

**(Damn you Mizuki)**

* * *

**Sachiyo POV**

I watched as Mai's old friends asking each other why Mai tried to Lie to them heck two they did not know if they should even chase her or not 'well I suppose after that Guy dressed in black told them to stay they would stay while he brought her back' of them were about to cry I know that Mai does not want them to know of the demon she has in her but these are her old friends for crying out loud. Looking of to Saki she gave me a small nod knowing what I was about to do.

"So ya all of Mia's old Friends" I asked aloud

The tall one dressed in black with some hair covering his left eye spoke up

"Yes. We are old friends of Mai…Miss?"

"Ah you can just call me Sachiyo and this here is Saki" I pointed to Saki who gave them a small bow.

I turned to the Miko who looks like she was going to cry.

"Your Ayako right? Mai spoke a lot about you" I started walking up to her.

"She did?" Asked Ayako

"Heck yea she did she won't shut up about all of you like that tall one I take it he is Lin Mai always said he were like the silent uncle, The one in the kimono Mai always goes on about how you are one of her best friends Masako I think your name was, the Blondie john right? She always said you were like a caring big brother, you Yasu both of you partners in crime and you the Monk and the Miko, you two always argue like a married couple" I said looking at the Miko's blushing face.

"But why did she tried to lie to all of us did she not want to see us?" asked John while checking on Masako who was shaking slightly.

"Ah she has her reasons I'll tell you that much please just give her time… she really wanted to see you all again, I'm begging you please" I begged bowing down to them I can only hope they won't give up on Mai she has been through so much and has helped both me and Saki.

* * *

**Mai's POV**

"WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO SAY TO YOUR SELF" Naru shouted.

"Err how was England?" I cried out in complete panic I never liked angry Naru, an angry Naru is a Scary Naru.

That question only seemed to make Naru angrier. I then started to notice a temperature drop, pretty soon I started to see my own breath and Naru's it also seemed he has noticed as well.

_I didn't want to die._

I gasped as I heard a female voice coming from right behind Naru, He heard it as well as he turned around moving in front of me suddenly my vision started to fade to black I heard Naru calling out my name as I fell into darkness.

**Mai's Dream**

I was in pain so much pain it was unbearable I tried to scream but my mouth was sealed with tape I tried to move but I was tied with rope to the floor. Looking around I was in a small dark room it was a wooden room with a single dim light in the middle I looked to my right only to find 2 body's of girls I could make out stab wounds and could tell their throats were cut I started to panic I could feel my heart trying to beat out of my chest and my tears running darn my face as I tried everything to break free or to free my mouth. I tried screaming but it only came out as muffled noise suddenly I heard a door open and shut as heavy footsteps came closer to me.

"Seems like your awake that's too bad and here I was going to be kind and kill you in your sleep too bad so sad" came a mocking voice.

He then stood in my line of sight as he looked down on me a large sickly grin made its way to his face as he pulls out a kitchen knife from behind his back. I tried to scream and break free of me the man than gave me a disgusted look and slammed his foot down straight onto my stomach and then slammed it down again. I started coughing hard which was hard thanks to the tape trying to curl myself into a ball trying to ease the pain and protect myself. He then knelt down and ripped the tape from my mouth. My sobs echoed around the room followed by another round of coughing.

_I didn't want to die._

The man then forced me to lay flat on my back then proceeded to sit my more stomach.

_I didn't want to die._

He then used the knife to trace around my throat and then down my chest as if picking a good place to stab.

"Please I don't want to die, please let me go I won't speak to anyone about this ever please just let me go I won't to go home" I cried and begged but to no avail.

He raised the knife over his head taking aim.

_I didn't want to die._

The knife fell in motion and during that time everything seemed to slow down my eyes widen as it gets closer to my chest. Suddenly I am greeted with a searing pain from my side and I couldn't help but scream as he raises the knife dripping with blood over his head and slammed it back into my body repeatedly. My screams died down to gurgles as I began to cough out blood.

_I didn't want to die._

He then took the knife and moved it to my throat with the last thinking I saw is his evil grin with some of my blood on his face he added pressure to my throat and with a single movement he slashed. My last thought was I didn't want to die.

End of Chapter 6

* * *

**Ryuu: **And that's that as I said we are terrible sorry for the delay heck I was even about to give up since sister accidently deleted some of my files still has no idea how that happened hmm what else AH a massive shout out to a SeeSea19 who was a massive helped by pointing out to me that chapter 5 had some Typos ill get right on that thanks SeeSea19 and quote on quote said "can you pretty please update because this story is f*ckin cool and I love it" too me by surprised and made me laugh at the end but it's not just him…or her… it's all of you thank you so much so here it is long overdue but as they say better now than never. Enjoy

Ryuu: PS my 1st time writing a good old stabbing, later when I retype some of my early chapters I might just take another…stab at it hehehe.


	7. Chapter 7 Acceptance

**Chapter 7**

**Ryuu: **There finally caught up.

**Fuyuko: **Yay chapter 7.

**Ryuu: **No thanks to you. -,-

**Fuyuko:** you're never gona forget that aren't you.

**Ryuu**: Yep, oh by the way.

**Fuyuko: **Hmm?

**Ryuu: **How did you untie yourself?

**Fuyuko: **Years of training with ropes =3

**Ryuu:** Err…

**Mizuki: **RyuuFuyuScarlet does not own Ghost Hunt if they did Naru and Mai would be shipped so hard and Mai and Lin….and john….and monk…I don't see much of Yasu x Mai so those can be shipped as well. Mai x Masako would make for some interesting shipping…hell Mai getting Gang B

**Ryuu: **And back to the story

**Mizuki: **I was not finished! =/

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Last Time**

I was in pain so much pain it was unbearable I tried to scream but my mouth was sealed with tape I tried to move but I was tied with rope to the floor. Looking around I was in a small dark room it was a wooden room with a single dim light in the middle I looked to my right only to find 2 body's of girls I could make out stab wounds and could tell their throats were cut I started to panic I could feel my heart trying to beat out of my chest and my tears running darn my face as I tried everything to break free or to free my mouth. I tried screaming but it only came out as muffled noise suddenly I heard a door open and shut as heavy footsteps came closer to me.

"Seems like your awake that's too bad and here I was going to be kind and kill you in your sleep too bad so sad" came a mocking voice.

He then stood in my line of sight as he looked down on me a large sickly grin made its way to his face as he pulls out a kitchen knife from behind his back. I tried to scream and break free of me the man than gave me a disgusted look and slammed his foot down straight onto my stomach and then slammed it down again. I started coughing hard which was hard thanks to the tape trying to curl myself into a ball trying to ease the pain and protect myself. He then knelt down and ripped the tape from my mouth. My sobs echoed around the room followed by another round of coughing.

_I didn't want to die._

The man then forced me to lay flat on my back then proceeded to sit my more stomach.

_I didn't want to die._

He then used the knife to trace around my throat and then down my chest as if picking a good place to stab.

"Please I don't want to die, please let me go I won't speak to anyone about this ever please just let me go I won't to go home" I cried and begged but to no avail.

He raised the knife over his head taking aim.

_I didn't want to die._

The knife fell in motion and during that time everything seemed to slow down my eyes widen as it gets closer to my chest. Suddenly I am greeted with a searing pain from my side and I couldn't help but scream as he raises the knife dripping with blood over his head and slammed it back into my body repeatedly. My screams died down to gurgles as I began to cough out blood.

_I didn't want to die._

He then took the knife and moved it to my throat with the last thinking I saw is his evil grin with some of my blood on his face he added pressure to my throat and with a single movement he slashed. My last thought was I didn't want to die.

* * *

This Time

**Mai's POV**

I woke up and realise I was laying down shooting straight up from where I lay only to head but some one.

"Owie" I cried out as I held my forehead.

"What do you mean owie what about my head" a different voice cried out looking around I spotted monk clutching his head.

'Why is Monk here' I thought to myself as I tried to sort out my head then I remembered what happened.

"Err I need to go" I started standing up to leave.

"No you are staying" came a voice from behind me straight away I could it was Naru.

I Turned around to find him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed glaring daggers at me 'probably angry at me for trying to run away' I thought to myself.

"You can't just keep me here" I whined still feeling weak and frightened after my unexpected dream.

"Oh yes I can" Naru said as he walked across the room towards a bag near the monitors were Lin was typing, opening the bag he had fair amount taking all the rope out of the bag he turned to face me.

"If I'm gona have to tie you to that chair" he indicated to a lone wooden chair in the corner of the room. "I will"

"You wouldn't dare" I yelled giving him my best glare.

Naru simply raised an eyebrow as he stared at me signing he began to walk up to me rope in hand.

"Stay back" I shouted and started to walk backwards only to be greeted by a wall.

Naru lips curled up wards into a Smirk as he got closer he then turned his head to nod at Lin who got up and walked to the wooden chair. He then turned back to me his smirk ever growing.

"Oh we going to have a lot to talk about, your dream included" Naru said.

"H-help me Monk" I cried out hoping Monk will help me out my last hope.

"Sorry kiddo I also want some answers" Monk said while he was also walking up to me with rope in his hand 'well at least he is helping out just not helping me' I thought to me self and my last hope waved at me as it passed by.

* * *

**Sachiyo's POV**

I was walking back to the SPR base with Saki wondering when Mai will wake up, from past expieances I know that Mai did ocasunly had dreams of spirits on cases however I did remember Mai telling me that her spirit guardian helped filter her dreams and convert them to a trance instead but judging what happened so far something must be up.

"Sachiyo hey Sachiyo are you listening?" Saki asked with a worried look on her face.

"Huh? Oh sorry Saki I was out of it what did you say" I Gave her a grin and scratched the back of my head.

"I'm worried about Mai and how you're spacing out, I take it your worried about her as well" Saki asked looking at me in my eyes.

I let out a long sigh "Yea I am worried about Mai, I know that dreaming is her thing but the things she will see, as a friend it really does hurt me to see Mai suffer" I let out another long sigh.

"Well at least she is with her old friend's right" Saki pointed out trying to lighten the mood.

"Hue yea your right" I started to smirk "she really needed to get back with them I was beginning to think that she will be lonely for a long time, I mean sure she has us but Mai will always put up a wall with everyone else" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath "righty lets go check on Mai!" I shouted while throwing my fist in the air.

After walking through the house to get a feel for it or what Mai says I should do we headed back to the SPR base only to be greeted but a strange sight. As I kicked open the door yelling if Mai was up my eyes landed on Mai tied to a chair looking at me with that Naru guy sitting on a different chair holding a black note book taking notes with monk next to him. My mouth slowly turned to a smirk as I walked closer.

"My, My Mai I had no idea you were into this kind of kinky stuff" I put on a shocked looked. "If you were into bondage you should have told us, you know Saki and I try that every Saturday night" I laughed out. Saki face was now bright red, Mai was shocked and her face was getting redder she tried to say something but was speechless the monk was also speechless and slightly shocked but there was no reaction to their boss Naru.

* * *

**Mai's POV**

"My, My Mai I had no idea you were into this kind of kinky stuff"

'I could not believe Sachiyo just said that' I thought to myself as I felt my face getting redder I tried to say something but my mind was suddenly filled with scenes of me tied in exotic ways with Sachiyo having her way with me and Saki rubbing some kind of lotion on my br, I quickly shook my head of those images.

"Don't just stand there help untie me!" I shouted

"No can do my dear little friend Mai, I'm afraid I have no intentions of untying you" Sachiyo purred.

"What why!" I shouted again getting a bit angry that she won't help me out

"Oh you know why~" Sachiyo sang "Both Saki and I planned that we will get you back together with your old friends all of them miss you ya know I mean look at your boss he is has mastered the emo hottie look if I was not bent as a curly wurly I would be soo on him"

'I could not believe her I mean sure I do miss them and was planning on visiting them soon but I wasn't even mentally ready for that yet' I mentally screamed.

Naru however looks impressed, then again Sachiyo was contuplenting his looks that narcissist.

Watching both Saki and Sachiyo getting them self seats Naru cleared his throat catching my attention.

"Mai, I want you to answer honestly I am not mad at you in anyway just please for us answer them" Naru pleaded.

I was taken aback Naru had no manners he would never say please or thanks you or anything like that while he was away in England he must of changed parting with gene must of changed him for the better he was now I would call at peace with himself.

I nodded.

"Mai, due to some information we believed you were attacked while trying to help a friend about 2 years ago is this correct?" Naru asked in his fully business tone.

"Y-yes" I stuttered knowing were this was going but the question was how he found out that I was attacked.

"Where you… Where you attacked by a demon?" Naru pause before asking again.

Images of the Demon attack filled my mind I flinched as I felt some of the pain I felt that day

I took in breath to try and calm myself but it was no use.

"y-yes" I felt my eyes stinging

I heard Monk take in a breath I looked up to him, he looked like he just wanted to run up to my and envelop me into one of his fatherly hugs to which I would very much welcome right about now.

"How did you escape?" the question I been dreading knowing Naru he would know if I was lying and no matter how hard I wanted to lie I just couldn't, my walls I built around me were crumbling. I felt my cheeks wet it did not take long for me to figured out they were tears. 'When was the last time I cried" I thought to myself as some of my memories surface.

Me alone in my dark apartment thinking to myself that I could not go back to my old friends what would they think of me converting my soul with a demon what will that make me, half demon? A freak? Someone who basically sold their soul to hell in order to live? Images of my friends calling me a demon, a monster all rush into my head I could not let them know I had to get away and figure all of this out but if I just stay here they will come looking for me I have to get away. I started packing my bags clothes some food, any cash on hand and a personal item a picture of my family my real family after heading to the exit I looked back one last time before I shut the door and fled.

"I...I made a deal…" I said keeping my head down. "With a… different demon that was there"

"You did what!" Lin shouted rising from his chair completely angry shocking almost everyone in the room. "I never thought you be stupid enough to even make a deal or better yet trust a demon!" Lin shouted again coursing me to flinch. Naru how ever looked at him indifferent

"What do you suppose we do then? I don't know about you but I find no use crying over spilt milk" Naru asked.

"I'll get started on a ritual to kill it or get rid of it at least" Lin said walking over to his desk.

"No! You can't" I screamed now panicking

Everyone attention was on me.

"Why can't we Mai" Naru said softening his eyes keeping them locked with mine.

"Be-Because we did something called a Soul convert" I started

Lin's eyes widened to this and walked back over to Naru keeping his eyes on me.

"Did you just say" Lin took a pause thinking if he heard me correctly "Soul Convert?"

I nodded

"What's a soul convert?" Monk suddenly asked looking even more worried and kept looking to me and back to Lin.

"A soul convert between a Demon and a human soul is like moulding the two together they both will house the same body and will let the demon use their body whenever they won't since the human soul is now mixed with the demon soul when that human die's there soul will ether gets consumed but the demon soul or gets sent down to the underworld or hell in some people's views" Lin explained

"Do you hear that Mai if we don't do this that's what will wait for you do you want that" Naru harshly asked.

I did not say anything I couldn't I just let me sobs eco in the room as my tears hit the floor the fear of rejection coming to a reality.

"Why can't we get rid of the demon then" Naru lowered his voice losing its harshness like he was speaking to a child.

"If you separate us I will…will" I couldn't say it

"You will what?" Lin asked

"I'll die!" I shouted as my floodgates open I couldn't stop myself. "I died when I was attacked by that demon it killed me and I was afraid soo very afraid every moment of the attack. Mizuki offered me a chance to life again I did not want to die not yet not there any were but there" I couldn't speak anymore the memory's were too strong.

Naru closed his notebook and made his way to me he leaned in close and stared at me, he then untied the robe.

"I'm sorry if I was there you wouldn't have had to experience any of that" Naru whispered before he walked away. As soon as he walked away I was enveloped in a warm fatherly hug which could only belong to Monk and I welcomed it.

"Are you satisfied with the answers she gave you?" Lin asked.

"yes although there are still some holes I however can fill in the blanks, after the events of the attack Mai did not want to risk rejection from her friends or from her SPR family so she did the only thing she could think of at the time that was to move away if they don't know about the demon she made a deal with then they can't reject her can they if she stayed then they would still get worried for her and come up to check up on her. If any of you still wondered how Masiko Dreamt of the attack it was really simple I figured out that after my departure for England Mai and Masiko became close to something like sisters so when Mai life was currently in danger from the attack her animal instincts attempted to send help thus Mai probably without knowing or meaning to sent Masiko the dream of the attack from start to…finish…does that satisfy all of you?" Naru looked over the door just in time as the rest of SPR fell In with Yasu at the bottom followed by Masiko on top and john being dragged to the floor with them. As soon as they fell in I felt a different hug, a warm motherly hug from Ayako my tears just won't stop as I welcome both hugs as my mind began to fade and my eyes shut.

**I woke up in darkness with white orbs for light looking around I found ****Mizuki looking worried for some reason.**

"**Mizuki?" I asked "are you ok?"**

"**Yes Mai I am fine sorry I could not stop that death dream"**

"**Its fine I'm use to them dreams anyway" I tried to cheer her up "so is this spirit powerful then?"**

"**No, the only reason it slipped through was because I was stopping a different spirit from getting to you" Mizuki explained as she looked back as if keeping an eye on something.**

"**Oh well what did that spirit want?" I asked**

"**Only to speak to you he said he was a friend he was very persistent no matter how many times I drive him off he keeps coming back" Mizuki explained.**

"**Hmm is he still here?" I asked**

"**Yes I am making sure he does not get in right now and I did tell him to wait" Mizuki explained "if you're planning on meeting this spirit I will come with you"**

**I nodded and headed past Mizuki after a while I felt that we have left the safe zone I started to look around for this spirit.**

"**Hello Mai" Came a voice**

**What was waiting for me when I turned around to face were the voice came from was a teenager dressed in black with blue eyes with black hair and a soft smile.**

"**Gene" I spoke aloud as his smile got bigger.**

* * *

**End of chapter 7**

**Ryuu:** And that's a wrap.

**Mizuki:** it took a bit of time wona explain what happened?

**Ryuu:** Problems on my side computer broke and life issues got in the way all almost sorted now.

**Mai:** Yay your back but were Fuyuko?

**Ryuu: **Oh she went on a trip she we did not do our end of chapter chat but gave the go ahead to finish up on the details and post the chapter.

**Mizuki: **I see.

**Ryuu:** Hue this chapter was annoying I hate recopying from notes I really losses my motivates me anyway what to do after a something like chapter 6 I decided to go with the funny approach for it bit of tension then laugh it up got the idea of the chair from our chapter beginning chat.

**Mizuki: **Not to worry I think you did good now back to what I was saying =3. I would soo love to see Mai getting Ganged Ba...

**Ryuu: ** And we are out of time come join us again on the next chapter chat line and remember RyuuFuyuScarlet does not own Ghost Hunt

**Mizuki: **Damn you!

**Notes: **

**Wow we really made Mai into a bit of a cry baby we are sorry for that. **

**Yes Naru now treats others with a bit more respect (it's a miracle)**

**Yes to me they do seem a bit OOC but that's just me …they most likely are**

**I did not have our original plan I can't help but think it was better oh well**

**I had the choice of adding the moment with gene or saving it for the next chapter i chose to save it more chapters that way huehuehue**

**If my layout is a bit diffrent from my other chapters i am sorry i'm trying new things**

**I am Bent as a curly wurly I thought it was good, it sounded good but my mind went blank maybe someone can Pm something better?**

**Many readers pm or comment saying oh please make Mai all over Naru or Naru all over Mai or please don't make this all about MaixNaru or such let me spell something out for you all …my story, ending already planned, not changing, read to find out, don't like don't read do like it read on**

**Other stories coming soon**


End file.
